


The Grandmistress of Demonic Cultivation

by Clara_Parlato



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Reverse Harem, This is the most fanfictionish shit I've ever written, and I love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: Hey, do you wanna read about a girl from our world that ends up in MDZS, in the body of Wang Lingjiao? Too bad, this is happenning.But, hey, at least she's trying to save everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Are people gonna hate me now?
> 
> I'm writing mostly based on the donghua, but using elements of The Untamed.

She opens her eyes and blinks a few times, head spinning. She has no idea where she is or what happened. Sitting up, she looks around, seeing an empty room badly illuminated by a few candles. Taking a look at herself, she immediately recognizes that it isn’t her body.

“Wha…?” She murmurs, looking at her pale wrists that had markings of ropes. She’s dressed in a weird white robe, her hair is too long and very black, her nails are big, her hands are super dainty.

She notices movement in the corner of her eye and turns around quickly, coming face-to-face with a small mirror. Yup, she’s definitely not in her body. Her body was back on a forgotten hospital bed, most likely. But then what is this? It’s not astral projection, these don’t have reflection unless a good amount of effort is given, and she sure as Hell isn’t trying. She can’t be a ghost, she wouldn’t have a real body if that was the case. Maybe she had died and possessed someone? Impossible, ghosts don’t possess people they don’t mean to possess. Maybe it is a dream, like, a dream happening on her deathbed, those are a thing, right?

“Wait, this face…” She makes an ugly arrogant expression. It clicks. “Oh. My. God. I’m Wang Lingjiao.” Yup, no doubt. She’d burned that bitch’s appearance on her brain after watching the donghua so many times. She looked slightly younger, but still recognizable. Now, “How the fuck did this happen?”

Looking down, she sees a familiar circle drawn in what she sincerely hopes is red paint, because she’s sitting right on the middle of it while dressed in white. It is the same circle Mo Xuanyu had used, back in the first episode, to offer his body to Wei Ying so he could get revenge on the Mo Family. But that makes no damn sense. Why would Wang Lingjiao do such ritual? She loves herself more than comedy loves laugh. Also, how in the Holy Hell did Wang Lingjiao invoke her,  _ a human being from a completely different world? _

It has to be a dream.

Oh, look, there is a dead man on the floor.

It  _ absolutely has _ to be a dream.

She crawls towards him carefully. Who knows, maybe he’s alive? She pokes him, but there is no response. His face is still planted on the floor against a small pool of what most definitely is blood. Shaking him doesn’t work either, so she turns him so he’s resting on his back. No heartbeat. No breathing. No reaction to a punch to the stomach. Definitely dead. There’s a trace of blood on his belly, but no injury or scar. She sits back on her heels, arms crossed, pensive expression on her face.

“Was he trying… Was he trying to do the ritual and offer Wang Lingjiao’s body instead of his? That’s stupid. The ritual is about offering one’s body, not a  _ different one’s _ body. But how did it work? And why me, who isn’t from this world?” She ponders, but nothing comes to mind. “Oh, what the heck, whatever. I’m dead back in my world, my debt with this dude was paid before I even did anything and Wang Lingjiao is gone. I’ll just tank it.” A loud gasp passes Wang Lingjiao’s lips. “Oh, I can change shit! I can try, at least! Definitely helping Wei Ying and adopting Mo Xuanyu. Wait, does that mean I’ll have to be that asshole’s girl?” The thought of the Wen Clan second leader makes the woman groan. “ _ Yikes, man.  _ He better at least be good in bed.”

That said, she needs to find a way out of here. Ah, yeah, right now she’s probably a maid. So she screams, hoping someone will hear and pity the poor maid that almost got gutted by a big scary man.


	2. Chapter 2

Being a maid of Wen Chao's wife is not as bad as it could be. Her mistress is a fragile looking woman, with long brown hair. Pale and frail, sunken eyes filled with tired emptiness.

A very broken woman.

"You are so beautiful, Wang Lingjiao." She says so softly, it could be considered a murmur. "I specially like your eyes, they shine with a mysterious glint."

The woman also seems to be oddly fascinated with her. She constantly compliments on her appearance and actions, never going a day without commenting on her beauty and grace. It'd be flattering if the woman didn't look like the fucking ghost of last christmas. And if she wasn't the wife of the man Wang Lingjiao is trying to bang.

But the maid still makes a point of treating the lady with respect and kindness. Being Wen Chao's  _ anything _ must be tiring as Hell. Proof of it is how hollow his wife is. Wang Lingjiao is sure she was beautiful and full of life at some point.

"Wang Lingjiao thanks her kind mistress."

Besides, the woman is creepy, but she gives her maid much needed freedom. Wang Lingjiao is free to go and do whatever she wants, as long as she's ready to attend to her master as soon as she calls her. That makes things so much easier, as she's able to sneak around the Library and Training Grounds to gather as much information as she can.

She's going to be a cultivator.

She  _ needs _ to be a cultivator.

If she plans to actually change the course of the story, then she has to be an active player. Literally taking matters into her own hands would always be more her style than waiting for things to click into place thanks to the forces of the Universe. Granted, it not always has the best results for her, but, hey, she came back. If Life is willing to give her a second chance, who's she to complain?

"You're so beautiful," Her mistress murmurs again, hands holding Wang Lingjiao's face, "That man likes beautiful. That sick man likes tainting them."

Wang Lingjiao has a hunch on who the woman is talking about, and listening to anyone diss Wen Chao is an absolute delight, but she'd prefer to not have her face in between fingers trembling in anger. Still she stands there, staring at the rare lucidity shining in otherwise empty eyes.

"Don't let him, Wang Lingjiao. Don't let him break you."

Oh, she doesn't plan to.

"I won't."

Eyes still sparkling lucidly, she takes back her hands so she can grab Wang Lingjiao's. A small black rock is deposited on her right hand, and her left hand is placed upon it, the pale fingers of her mistress pressing them together. No words exchanged, but they understand. A promise to take to the grave.

* * *

"You're so beautiful." Wen Chao mutters to himself, watching the gorgeous woman sleeping by his side.

Wang Lingjiao is a catch. Gorgeous and fiery, but still obedient. She acts like a Queen and demands respect with her posture, her presence impossible to ignore. And she's a smart little thing. Wen Chao is no fool, he knows she's come to him to climb up society's ladder. She's using him for power as much as he's using her for pleasure. And it really should bother him, to be challenged on his own game, but it doesn't. He finds himself thrilled to know what she's trying to do.

_ He wants her to use him. _

He wants to use her.

He wants her.

_ His Wang Lingjiao. _

And he'll do anything for that truth to prevail.

Starting by getting his fragile wife out of the way.


End file.
